


mouth your words

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: John sings Alexander to sleep, an ocean between them.





	mouth your words

**Author's Note:**

> i love lams and i love ldr fic so this happened? its just pure fluff with a hint of autistic!alex but you didnt hear that from me
> 
> enjoy!

Alexander honest to God hates the fact that his boyfriend went abroad to college. He only gets to see him during spring break, and that's barely a week of cuddling and talking his insomnia away. He hates England and that John's dad insisted that the best law school is British.

He can't sleep now that he doesn't feel John's warmth against him, either. Spring break ended two weeks ago and yet he misses his body pressed against his so much. He rolls around the bed, his hair flowing free against the pillows. He groans and looks at the hour in his phone, which is way too fucking bright.

He turns the brightness down as he reads the hour, squinting. It's only one a.m., and if he wasn't tired off his mind he would be writing some essay by now. He's good at doing that, but he knows he won't be coherent if he tries now. He shakes his head and stretches before swiping right and opening Skype.

It takes him two messages of nonsense about his day before John videocalls him. The sight of his boyfriend makes him feel giddy; his hair is a mess, not even worn up like usual. "John," he murmurs.

John grins, and even though he's seeing him through a screen of a few inches, he feels the warmth of his smile. "Hey, Alex. Trouble sleeping? It's barely six over here. Got class in two hours."

Alexander blows him a kiss, and John's freckled cheeks go pink. "Yeah, I'm... real tired, príncipe. You got singing skills." He knows John's studying law because of his dad, but he's also aware he'd go for a music major if he had a choice in the matter. "Sing me to sleep, amor."

"Para," John whispers, his face more flushed after the Spanish endearments. His eyes are dilated and it's obvious he's tired. Alexander wants to ask how long did he sleep, although he is in no shape to ask that. "But... alright, uh, what... what song?"

Alexander chuckles. "Take Me To Church kinda makes me sleepy? Although the subject matter's dark. The video's very good, also, with the objection to Russia's anti gay laws and..." he falls silent when he realizes he's infodumping again. "Sorry, I tend to do that when I'm sleepy."

"I know, Lex," John shakes his head. His eyes are as tired as Alexander's must be, but he doesn't really care. "Alright." He clears his throat.

Alexander closes his eyes, puts his phone at his side and snuggles his blanket. He thinks of John there, being at his side, singing into his ear physically and not through his earbuds. He's always loved touching the freckles around his upper back and his neck, forming various shapes he kisses in the middle of the night.

" _My lover's got a humor_ ," John starts, voice a bit lower than usual. Alexander hums happily, snapping out of his fawning, as John continues. " _He's the giggle at the funeral_." He feels himself smile at the pronoun change, and as John sings, soft, calm, his heart slows.

When he feels himself slip away into sleep, John is singing the line _Good God, let me give you my life_.


End file.
